The present invention is a device for use in protecting a window from excess moisture. More specifically, the present invention relates to a slidable shield used to protect a window, located in a shower alcove, by physically preventing water spray from landing on the window or window frame.
Many homes, especially older homes, have windows located in the shower alcove of a bathroom. In a majority of cases, the window is located in the shower alcove because, originally when the house was built, the bathroom only possessed a bathtub and a shower facility was not existent. The placement of the window on an exterior wall adjacent and above the bathtub was not, therefore, likely to result in water contacting the window or window frame causing subsequent damage. In most cases, because of the relative small size of the bathroom, the window in the shower alcove is the only window in the bathroom.
When the window is located in the shower alcove, no matter how careful one might be, the window and window frame are usually sprayed with water when the shower is utilized. To move the window out of the shower alcove, however, is usually not an available option due to cost and/or structural limitations. For example, when the bathtub in the older home is located next to the only exterior wall in the bathroom, the window cannot be moved to another wall. Completely removing the window from the bathroom is normally not an alternative either, because its removal would eliminate the main source of outside ventilation and natural light.
The window and window frame in the shower alcove, because of water spray from the shower head, are highly susceptible to moisture damage such as rot, mold, mildew and rust. In addition, during the winter months, water spray from the shower contacts the window or window frame and is then absorbed into the window frame. This can cause structural damage if the water freezes and expands. Consequently, because removal of the window would leave the bathroom without natural light or good ventilation and because of a general enthusiasm for maintaining a window in the bathroom, a need exists to protect a window from water spray which is effective, low-maintenance, low-cost, and aesthetically pleasing.
One conventional way of protecting a window or window frame from water spray is to install a water-resistant curtain across the window or window frame. This method of protecting the window or window frame, however, is not very effective because the curtain is a loose, hanging apparatus that does not tightly seal around and across the window or window frame. The lack of a tight seal fails to completely prevent all water spray from contacting the window or window frame. In addition, because the curtain must be water-resistant to be effective, its heavy plastic look is not aesthetically pleasing. Cleaning the curtain can be time consuming and/or cumbersome. Because of a curtain's folded configuration, wiping the curtain while hanging can be tedious and time consuming. Similarly, while removing the curtain for cleaning will make the cleaning work easier, the act of removing the curtain from its hanging apparatus can be time consuming, eliminating any time saved actually cleaning the curtain. Furthermore, because the curtain usually does not completely enclose a window or window frame, it does not provide complete privacy in a shower alcove from outside the window.
Another conventional method of protecting a window or window frame from water spray is to completely seal the window frame with a plastic sheet. While this means of protecting a window or window frame from water spray often works effectively in preventing water spray from contacting the window or window frame, it precludes an individual from opening and/or cleaning the window without performing the time-consuming chore of removing the plastic sheet first. Furthermore, if the window is the only source of outside air ventilation in the bathroom and ventilation is needed after every shower, the continual removing of the plastic sheet becomes especially aggravating. Consequently, the inability to ventilate the bathroom will likely result in mold, mildew, rot and/or rust occurring elsewhere in the bathroom as opposed to the window or window frame. The use of a plastic sheet over the window also usually results in decreased visibility through the window and decreased natural light. In addition, the plastic sheet means of protecting a window is not aesthetically pleasing because it is usually attached to the window frame with an adhesive or a tacking device and the plastic sheet requires periodic changing because of soap scum build up or hard water deposit build up.
The conventional methods of protecting a window from water spray, set forth above, are not desirable. As mentioned, using a curtain to protect a window is ineffective because it does not completely seal around a window or window frame resulting in spray from the shower head contacting the window or window frame. In addition, the curtain is difficult to clean and does not always provide an adequate means of privacy. The conventional method of applying a plastic sheet over the window frame, although effective in preventing water spray from contacting the window or window frame, is not effective in allowing adequate window access, adequate ventilation or adequate natural light through the window. In addition, the longevity of the plastic sheet is very limited due to its slight construction.